Wireless communication devices are widely used today. Mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers or the like are often wirelessly connected to audio rendering devices such as headsets, speaker phones, wireless speakers etc. in order to transfer the audio to and from an audio rendering device which is more convenient to use in the actual situation. F. ex. a user may use a headset or an in-car speakerphone while driving, as the hands are free for driving. Another example includes connecting a smart phone to a wireless speaker in order to share music with other persons. It is also an advantage to connect a wireless speaker to a tablet computer or laptop computer as the built in loudspeaker of these devices normally has a poor sound quality.
There are situations where the user of a Bluetooth headset wants to transfer audio to another audio rendering device. The following scenarios are typical examples:
Scenario 1: a user is talking on mobile phone using a headset, she then enters a car and would like to transfer audio to a portable speaker phone in the car.
Scenario 2: a user is talking on softphone using a headset and wants to switch audio to a speaker phone to enable her colleagues to participate in the conversation
Today such scenarios require very cumbersome operations, like powering-down the active audio rendering device, and Bluetooth-connecting the new audio rendering device to the audio gateway.